The Sun and the Moon
by Ookami Rider
Summary: Twin godlings Selene and Soliel are living happily until the mysterious new godling, Terra, arrives.


Long ago, before the creation of man, there lived a goddess named Lila. She was incredibly beautiful and cunning, but frequently succumbed to her vanity, staring at her face in mirrors and water fountains for hours at a time. She created the earth and all the creatures in it solely for the purpose of hearing them shower her with compliments and praises.

One day, she discovered she was to bear a child. Elated, she informed the people of earth, and they built her a colossal temple, so they could be near to her if she needed them. On the first day of winter, she bore two beautiful daughters named Selene and Soleil. The humans rejoiced and danced in the streets.

Soleil was a social butterfly. She loved to walk among the humans, smiling when they admired her soft, honeyed hair. Her scorching eyes took in every detail they passed over; she often helped the humans settle arguments between themselves by showing some of the details they had skimmed over in their anger. Men around the world traveled to ask for her hand: heroes, scholars, and athletes alike. She denied them all, but sent them away with a radiant smile and a warming hug. She was known to have a fiery temper, and anyone who angered her found his house burned to the ground or his crops and livestock shriveled and dry.

Her sister, however, was a shy and delicate girl. Selene's hair was deep brown and shrouded her lovely face in shadows. Her eyes were dark; immense pools of oil, shimmering with silver. She was an incredibly keen child, and could see through the secrets people hid in their hearts. Her temper wasn't widely known, but flared just as hotly when she witnessed unkindness. Her suitors were as numerous and as handsome as her sister's, and she likewise turned them all away, blushing and hiding behind a curtain of dark tresses.

The goddess Lila was extremely proud of her daughters. She decided to take them to a river and show them some of the most beautiful sights in the world: themselves. The daughters, not nearly as vain as their mother, were hesitant to peer over the cliff at their reflection in the river below, but their mother insisted that they were perfectly safe, and she knelt over the precipice and smiled at the shimmering picture of her face. As Lila bent forward to touch the beautiful countenance, the rocks under her feet crumbled away and she plummeted to the ground. Soleil saw her fall and rushed to help her, but it was too late. The lovely Lila was already dead, her body dissolving in a puff of golden dust. A small purple flower pushed through the crags in the rocks. Selene named the flower a lilac, for it carried the same scent in its petals as their mother's favorite perfume.

The daughters mourned the loss of their mother. Together, they retreated to the temple where they had been born and refused to leave. The people finally convinced them to return with them, but for years, Soleil and Selene refused to leave each other's sides.

After the girls were seventeen summers old, they found a young man collapsed near the edge of a forest. He had no house, his clothes were torn and shabby, and his uncut hair was full of knots and burrs.

They took him to their temple and let him rest. When he woke, he told them his name was Terra, and he was a godling like them. He had collapsed because he had walked for three days just to come visit them. "If it's not too much trouble, could I stay with you for a few days?" he asked. Soleil laughed and told him that he would have to get cleaned up first. They wouldn't want people to think they were letting some bum live in their house. It might cause the people to believe they were running a poor house.

Terra lifted his eyes to meet hers. They were intense, constantly shifting between crystalline blue and an emerald green. "But of course. I would hate to cause your reputations to fall," he beamed.

Soleil froze. She stepped back and Selene showed Terra to his room. Stunned, she put a trembling hand over her mouth. For the first time in years, she stopped smiling. She could no longer make a coherent thought. She closed her eyes, but all she could see were the unfathomable pools of blue and green.

Selene was shivering as she walked down the hall with Terra. She had always felt uncomfortable around men. Her sister was the one with superior social skills.

They paused at an immense door, decorated with magnificent embellishments and designs carved into the wood. She explained that he could stay in this room and she was just down the hall if he needed anything. She noticed that, under the burrs, his hair shone the color of corn silk.

"Thank you for your kindness," Terra said, turning to face her. After a moment of silence, he reached for her and, with one fingertip, brushed her hair behind her ear. "You know," he said, "you really are much prettier than your sister." Resting his hand on the side of her face, he smiled down at her.

Selene felt the heat creeping up her neck. A shiver ran down her spine, and she jerked away from his hand. She managed to stammer out that she didn't need his flattery. Chuckling, Terra shook his head and walked into his room. Before closing the door, he peered out and asked, "Why don't we meet tomorrow? You could show me around the gardens outside the temple."

Selene ducked her head, letting her hair shield her now crimson complexion. She quietly agreed, and quickly moved down the hall towards the common room, where she had thoughtlessly left her sister.

The next afternoon, she met Terra in the foyer of the temple. She had taken extra time that morning to wash her hair till it glistened and pin it back away from her face.

They spent the afternoon admiring the towering trees and the crawling vines of ivy. Terra talked about the uses of many of the plants, while Selene explained about the animals and their lives. By evening, they were deep in the forest. A hoard of fireflies appeared, and they began to dance around the trees to an unheard music. Terra laughed and chased them, trying to catch one and becoming disappointed when it narrowly eluded his grasp, only to be distracted by another moments later. Selene thought it was rather childish, but it did look fun, and soon she was swept into the same antics as her fellow godling. When they finally stopped, they were both giggling like children and gasping for breath.

Terra turned to her. "I haven't had this much fun in years," he chuckled, a grin splitting his face.

When he smiled at her, her knees went weak and she slumped to the ground; partially from exhaustion, partially because her heart pounded so fast she felt lightheaded. He caught her in his arms, clutching something in his right hand. He caught her staring, and explained that he had brought her a gift. He opened his fingers to reveal a small white flower, its petals still closed. She reached out and stroked the flower with her fingertip and gasped when it suddenly unfurled. "It's called a moonflower," he whispered, "and it will only open for you."

She turned and looked into his crystal eyes, and was surprised to feel a grin spread across her face. She felt something flutter, as if a hundred moonflowers had opened in her chest.

"I'd like to try something," Terra said, "if you don't mind." Selene shook her head, curious about what he wanted to do that would require her permission. He seemed hesitant, then he quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Selene felt her immortal heart stop. The blood rushed to her face and she pushed him away, burying her face in her hands to hide her blush.

Terra's face fell. "I'm sorry," he stammered out. "It won't happen again." He turned and began to walk away.

Selene stopped him, not wanting him to feel offended. She explained how she wasn't used to being close to a man, and Terra's kiss had simply caught her by surprise. The smile returned to Terra's face when she said that there were still other parts of the garden that they hadn't seen, in addition to the beautiful countryside behind the temple.

"Then we will meet again tomorrow night," he beamed, "and you can show them to me." He leaned down to peck her cheek, then held her hand as they returned to the temple.

The next day, Selene found herself unable to stop smiling.

Soleil had just returned from the village when she encountered Terra. He had planted himself on the steps of the temple like some unsightly weed, and was obviously waiting for something. When she called out to him, his eyes flicked in her direction. His face lit up and he ran to her.

"Hey, I had a great idea," he huffed. "Why don't you show me around the village tomorrow? I haven't been yet and I'm interested in how this one compares to mine."

Soleil paused, then asked if he was asking her out. A slight blush crossed his face and he laughed sheepishly. "Well, I guess you could say that." She quickly agreed and promised to meet him on the steps the next morning.

When they met the following morning, Soleil felt butterflies in her stomach and was surprised by the often-discussed sensation. She had never been nervous before. Smiling, she grabbed Terra's hand and pulled him toward the village.

They strolled down the crowded streets, and Soleil laughed at Terra's astonished expression. "I've never seen so many humans in one place!" He exclaimed, gawking at the countless people roaming across his path. "How do you build enough houses for all of them without running into the country?"

Soleil laughed, explaining that many humans shared a house with others.

Terra's eyebrows furrowed. "Like you, me and Selene share the temple?"

Soleil frowned then, stating that their arrangement wasn't quite the same thing. They lived in the temple as companions. She hesitated, and when Terra urged her to continue, she found herself blushing a fevered scarlet. Most people lived as families: a husband and wife, often with multiple children.

Terra glanced at her. "We aren't a family?"

Soleil paused again, then muttered a partially inaudible phrase about not really being a family unless he marries one of them.

Terra balked, then burst into a peal of laughter. They arrived at a beautifully crafted fountain, placed in the very center of the village. Small rainbows reflected off the showers of water vapor and surrounded the pair in a romantic light.

Terra clasped Soleil's hand in his. "You are very beautiful, you know?"

Blushing yet again, Soleil stammered out that she and her sister shared similar features and were of equal beauty.

"You are the sun, are you not? Isn't she the moon? You understand science. The moon does not give off its own light; it reflects the light of the sun. In the same way, your sister is only a reflection, a cheap imitation, of your beauty and power." Soleil flushed at his words, and he chuckled quietly. "As for the wedding idea, we'll see what the future has in store, okay?"

Soleil smiled as she felt the blood rush to her face. In one bold move, she lurched forward and caught Terra's face in her hands, kissing him. She froze and quickly backed away, aware that she had carelessly let her emotions sweep her into action. As she began to turn her face and stand, a strong hand caught her chin and lifted her face back to meet Terra's.

"The future may come sooner than you think," he whispered, eyes shining with shifting colors.

They returned to the temple as the sky began to darken, agreeing to meet the following day for more sightseeing.

For the next three months, Selene spent time with Terra in the evenings and Soleil occupied him during the day. Neither girl knew of the other's secret arrangement, and assumed Terra slept in the time he wasn't with them. They shared every secret and insecurity. In time, they realized that they loved the handsome young godling. Soleil had told him by the village fountain, and he had responded to her declaration with a kiss and similar words. Selene had tried for almost a week to admit her feelings, but could not seem to muster the words. Finally, he told her he loved her and asked if she felt the same. She had leapt for joy and kissed him afterword.

One day, the girls bumped into each other. Soleil had just returned from her morning with Terra, and Selene was just leaving. Soleil questioned her sister's change in appearance, noting how she had taken much better care of herself lately. Selene explained her nightly dates with Terra, but Soleil simply laughed. She stated that her sister's claims were ridiculous, for she had been spending every day with Terra and they were deeply in love. Selene insisted that her sister was confused, for she was the one Terra loved. Soleil was again wracked with laughter. She said that there was no way Terra could ever love her; he had told her himself that Selene was simply a reflection of Soleil's beauty and power, and was worthless and weak on her own. Selene shook her head, calling her sister a liar, then escaped out the open door.

Tears were pouring down her cheeks by the time she reached the meeting place. Terra stood with his back against a tree and a picnic basket draped across one arm. A jealousy-fueled anger bubbled in Selene's chest. He saw something was wrong and went to embrace her, but was greeted first by a slap in the face. Selene tried pulled her arm back, but he caught her wrists and held tightly. She balled up her fists and fought to break his grip, but Terra was strong, and her efforts to free herself were in vain. She broke down and began sobbing into his shirt, while he wrapped his arms around her. She managed to ask why he had said what he did, about her only being a reflection of her sister.

He was silent for a moment, then whispered softly, "You misunderstand. Sure, you are a reflection of Soleil, but that's wonderful. In being a reflection, you can do anything she can do. When she claims she is stronger, or superior, you can prove her wrong by succeeding in the same actions."

That was all she was to him, Selene said, choking on the words. A reflection. She was a fake illusion of the one he truly desired.

"You didn't let me finish. But in being you, you can do other things on top of what you can reflect. You are more amazing than she can ever be."

When Selene questioned his honesty, he replied, "I could never love anyone, nor anyplace, nor anything more than I love you."

Selene accepted this without argument and they continued on their picnic, completely unaware that Soleil had followed her sister and was concealed behind a nearby tree.

And had heard every word.

The tension between the girls rose as the days passed. They each clung to Terra more than before, and spoke to each other as little as possible. Finally, Soleil shouted that she'd had enough. She marched Selene out to a small meadow next to a waterfall, claiming they would test each other and prove who the better sister was.

Soleil waved her hand at the waterfall, and a massive rainbow arched over the rocks. Smirking, she turned and challenged her sister to do the same.

Selene hesitated. She had never tried to create a rainbow before. Rainbows were made from sunlight shining through water vapor, and only Soleil could control sunlight. Moonlight – Selene's light - was not as strong, nor as bright. Suddenly, Terra's voice echoed through her mind. _Sure,__you__are__a__reflection__of__Soleil,__but__that's__wonderful.__In__being__a__reflection,__you__can__do__anything__she__can__do_... If she really was a reflection of her sister, she could copy anything her sister was capable of doing; she only needed to push harder. She had to try. Selene spread her fingers, and silky tendrils of moonlight slipped over her hands. They quickly spread through the mist above the waterfall. Both godlings stared at the mist, waiting. Selene pushed more light, but nothing happened. Finally, they saw a glimmer of color. Selene closed her eyes, determined to prove herself, and forced out as much light as she could muster. The pads of her fingers began to burn with the effort, and the air around her shimmered with heat.

She opened her eyes at the sound of her sister's gasp. There, before her, rose a rainbow just as lovely and clear as the one below it. Stunned that she had actually succeeded, her eyes strayed down to her hands. White burn scars coated the ends of each of her fingers, as if she had dipped them in candle wax. Even though they would heal on their own -for, as a godling, she had unearthly healing abilities- she would have to tend to them carefully for the next few days.

Furious that her sister had matched her, Soleil stretched out her hand, and hundreds of gorgeous flowers erupted in waves of color, spouting pollen dust and countless petals into the wind.

Selene was exhausted from the effort she had put into making the rainbow, but she accepted the second challenge. She could not open the flowers her sister had, and became angry at the sound of Soleil's condescending laughter. Suddenly, an idea struck her. She pulled out a small bouquet of moonflowers, set them on the ground, and challenged her sister to open them.

Laughing, Soleil shook her head and held out her hand towards the flower. Nothing happened. Soleil frowned, and again attempted to open the flower. Again nothing happened. Confused and frustrated, she put her full power into her final try, but only succeeded in creating a ring of charred earth and scorched grass. Only two flowers remained intact.

Selene smiled. With the tip of one burnt finger, she stroked one of the flower's petals. In a flourish of white, the luminous flower unfurled, chunks of debris flaking off the ragged edges.

Looking at the tiny flower in amazement, Soleil was moved by its delicate and simple beauty. She scoffed at her sister, saying the flower was small and plain and wasn't even worth opening. But Selene knew the truth; her sister was jealous. With all her power, she hadn't been able to open the moonflower.

For weeks the girls argued and fought over who loved Terra more and who Terra loved more. Finally, they agreed that the best way to resolve their feud was to ask the godling himself.

As they ran down the hall, Soleil couldn't help but notice that their steps were still in sync. When she changed her footing, Selene fell into the same stride. Soleil sighed. Even if they were at war, they were still reflections of each other.

They threw open the door.

Propped up against the wall stood a girl from the village, with Terra hunched over her, their lips locked together. The muscles on his torso were visible through his unbuttoned shirt. On hearing the door he immediately dropped the village girl and jumped back to face the twins.

"Wait! It's not what you think," Terra blurted. "I wasn't doing anything, I swear!"

Stunned, Selene collapsed to the floor, placing her palms flat to steady herself. Soleil spun on her heels and ran.

Terra ran out the door after Soleil, leaving Selene in a sobbing heap on the floor. The village girl then sauntered up to Selene, prodding her with the tip of one thigh-high boot. Selene's rage grew immensely, and poisonous beams of pure moonlight spilled across the villager's skin, leaving burning welts similar to acid burns. The light crept up the girl's writhing body and flowed into her through her screaming mouth and nose. Within moments, the village girl had dissolved into a shimmering pile of moon dust, her pitiful screams still echoing on the wind. Somberly, Selene rose and fled from the temple; her sister would need her help.

Terra had chased Soleil all the way to the edge of the forest behind the village, with Selene only steps behind. Soleil, in her haze of heart-broken pain, had failed to notice the fires that were ripping through the fields and the explosive concussions that were rocketing the villagers' homes. Selene passed Terra and caught her sister's arms, shaking her to wake her from her catastrophic dream. The girls fell into each other, crying and shivering with rage and despair. They locked eyes and knew something had to be done.

The girls interlaced their fingers and, in a blinding beam of celestial light, imprisoned Terra in the clay of the earth. For days, the girls believed that to be the end of the young godling, but changes began to happen around them. The earth itself grew more beautiful, and became alive in a desperate attempt to gain the twins attention and favor. Vines constantly twined around their ankles and pulled at their hair. Flowers sprouted from between the rocks and water pooled in the most bizarre places just in time for one of the girls to step in it. It broke their hearts to see their beloved suffer, so they made an agreement to leave the Earth behind and build their own temples in the sky.

Since, the beautiful Selene and the radiant Soleil have kept their distance from the lecherous Terra. Soleil, in her fury, burns crops for months at a time, leaving the people to suffer for Terra's sins. Whenever the sisters feel tempted to return and see him, they shroud themselves in vapor and block out the earth with thick layers of cloud.

Selene eventually fell in love and married the Fauna, the celestial creator and god of all animals. Likewise, Soleil married Nimbus, the god of the sky and clouds.

Every so often, however, one of the girls breaks down and cries. Her tears rain down on the earth, reminding all of the humans of the pain that comes with throwing one's heart away to a handsome man.


End file.
